Aggregate paving material is used in nearly all roads. Conventional asphalt aggregate paving materials require hot paving materials. Volatile solvents that are harmful to workers and the environment are incorporated into asphalt emulsions that are used in conventional asphalt aggregate paving materials. There is a need for asphalt aggregate paving material compositions that can be produced and applied at ambient temperatures. Further, there is a need for paving materials that do not contain volatile solvents.
The information included in this Background section of the specification is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as subject matter by which the scope of the description is to be bound or as an admission of prior art.